This standard carnation cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling produced at San Remo, Italy by my crossing of two plants, hereinafter identified, selected from a field of various carnation varieties maintained at the nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected from those produced by the said crossing because of the very unusual flower coloration on a plant having abundant foliage, favorable growth characteristics and resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. After isolation of the selected plant, vegetative propagation was made by cuttings or by in vitro culture. The said propagation was made at our laboratory located in Le Pradet, France. The new variety most resembles Lontarion (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,435). Rimini differs from Lontarion in a less fine and less regular serration of petals, a larger flower, a larger and wider calyx and a thicker stem. Under my direction, propagation was done by means of cuttings. The initial success of the propagation was continued through several successive generations which proved that the new variety retained all of the distinguished characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.